Michael Badnarik
Michael Badnarik (born August 1, 1954) was the Libertarian Party candidate for President of the United States in the 2004 Elections, and the Libertarian candidate for Texas Congressional District 10, in the 2006 elections. Biography Born in Hammond, Indiana. He is the oldest son of John (retired from the oil-refinery and steel-mill industries) and Elaine Badnarik (a retired executive secretary), and the grandson of Slovak immigrants. Joined the Cub Scouts at age 6 and began marching in Independence Day parades, where later as a Boy Scout he carried the American flag (a task that he undertook with great dignity and respect). Achieved the rank of Life Scout and missed his Eagle badge by only three merit badges. Served as assistant Scoutmaster in Bloomington (in college), and as an adult Scout leader for a total of ten years. (Cites his favorite part as helping Scouts to achieve their Citizenship merit badges.) Enrolled in 1972 at Indiana University in Bloomington as a Marine Biology major (with dreams of sailing the oceans with Jacques Cousteau); later switched to Chemistry as a more practical career path (he left one semester away from earning a degree in chemistry). While in college, served as volunteer for American Red Cross and as an Advanced First Aid instructor, CPR instructor, Water Safety Instructor trainer, and chairman of the Bloomington Volunteers and Disaster Action Teams. Was elected Executive Vice-President of his dormitory at Indiana University, and became a BMOC ('big man on campus') known for getting things done, while always maintaining the high principles instilled by his parents. Hobbies include photography (including darkroom developing), camping, sailing, canoeing, mountain-climbing, scuba-diving (starting at age 12), skydiving, hang-gliding, snow-skiing, shooting (pistol, rifle and bow-and-arrow) and motorcycling. He also enjoys exploring all types of museums and libraries. In 1977 he became a computer programmer at the Zion nuclear plant (in Illinois, he taught control room operators about computers), and was promoted to Senior Software Engineer for Commonwealth Edison's Braidwood Nuclear Simulator project, which he managed from 1982 to 1985. In 1985 he moved to Montebello, California, and held a "secret security" clearance at Northrop to work on the Stealth Bomber simulator, from 1985 to 1987. He then moved to San Luis Obispo in 1987 as a System Administrator and computer trainer at PG&E's Diablo Canyon nuclear plant; spent 10 years as a member of the Applied Technology Services Team writing software and traveling the state installing real-time data-collection servers to their remote power stations; was an instructor for hundreds of employees teaching state-of-the-art systems being installed. In 1997, unhappy with gun laws enacted by the California legislature, Badnarik moved to Texas where he was a programmer and a trainer for Evolutionary Technologies International (He currently resides in Austin, Texas). He quickly became the Senior Trainer and began traveling across the U.S., and to Canada, England and Australia, as instructor, consultant and "high-tech diplomat." Became an independent computer consultant in 2001, but began to turn his attention (and talents as an instructor and communicator) to teaching his 8-hour "Introduction to the Constitution" class. Was put-off by the "politics of politics" until his greater understanding of the Constitution led him to the Libertarian Party, and a renewed optimism. Libertarian candidate for Texas House of Representatives (Austin-area) in 2000 and 2002. Made official announcement as a candidate for the Libertarian Party presidential nomination on February 17, 2003 (Presidents' Day) and traveled over 25,000 miles across the U.S. in the 15 months leading up to the Libertarian Party National Convention in Atlanta and his nomination victory on May 30, 2004. 2004 Election Badnarik and Green Party candidate David Cobb were arrested in Saint Louis, Missouri, on October 8, 2004, for an act of "civil disobedience." Badnarik and Cobb were protesting their exclusion from the presidential debates of the 2004 presidential election campaign. They were arrested after crossing a police barricade in an attempt to serve an Order to Show Cause to the Commission on Presidential Debates. By the end of the election cycle, Badnarik's presidential campaign had raised just over one million dollars (US), obtained ballot access in 48 states plus the District of Columbia (the Libertarian Party failed to obtain ballot access in Oklahoma and New Hampshire, although Badnarik was a qualified write-in candidate in New Hampshire), and placed nationwide political advertisements on CNN and Fox News in addition to local advertising buys in the swing states of Wisconsin, New Mexico, Nevada, plus Arizona. Badnarik polled just under 400,000 popular votes nationwide, in the November 2, 2004 election, taking 0.34% of the popular vote and placing fourth, just behind Ralph Nader. Badnarik spent much of early 2005 touring the country speaking and teaching the class on the U.S. Constitution which he developed during his presidential campaign. In August 2005, wearing campaign paraphernalia for his 2006 Congressional run, Badnarik announced that he would run for the U.S. House of Representatives in the elections of 2006. He would be running in the 10th Congressional District of Texas, which was then represented by Republican Michael McCaul. Badnarik has not ruled out another presidential run in 2008. Constitution Class Michael Badnarik has an "Introduction to the Constitution" class that can be viewed over the Internet (see References). It is eight hours long and covers the differences between rights and privaleges, the principles of property, allodial titles, as well has history and economics from a libertarian revelation. "Does it surprise you to discover that the United States is NOT a democracy? Have you ever wondered why people have to get a concealed carry permit to exercise their right to "keep and bear arms"? Would you like to know - once and for all - what the "electoral college" is, and why we have it? And, do you understand how all of your rights derive from the right to private property? Learn from the expert, 2004 Libertarian Party Presidential candidate, Michael Badnarik." - from constitutionpreservation.org http://www.constitutionpreservation.org/class.html It's Good to Be King Michael Badnarik's book, "Good to be King", explains and elaborates on how a constitutional republic should work, and how the United States government doesn't. It is a source of both education and entertainment no libertarian should be without. Many of his tenets and truths from "Introduction to the Constitution" can be found in this book. References * Official Wikipedia Michael Badnarik Article * Badnarik for Congress offical campaign website * Website for Michael Badnarik's class on the Constitution External Links * An eight hour recording of Badnarik's Constitution class